Julian
}} Julian (ユリアン Yurian) is a gardener who eventually becomes Fiona's caretaker and friend when she starts to live in the castle early in the story. Like Guillan Guinor, Julian is a Bloody Nightmare exclusive. Despite being a cat and living in the castle, his route is tied more to the family routes for a time. Appearance Julian has neat black hair that contrasts his teal eyes. His tail and cat ears are also black. Julian’s wears a ruffled dress shirt, a maroon low-cut vest with some black underneath, and black slacks. Around his waist is a tool belt, probably to aid him in his gardening tasks. He also wears white knee high boots over his pants. His appearance seems to be an outfit fit for a gardener, as he is one. Personality In sharp contrast to the twins, Julian is quiet and kind. He cares very much for Fiona's well-being and the two often have tea together and enjoy polite conversation as they muse over their current circumstances. There is a sort of mysterious darkness to Julian, however, and it's apparent that there is more to him than meets the eye. He appears to have a "broken state" due to Mejojo and Auger von Garibaldi's past treatment of him. He behaves hysterically and begs for the two cats to praise him in this state. In His Good End, due to Fiona, he breaks out of his "broken state", and states that Mejojo and Auger don't control him anymore, showing his willingness and courage to change despite having to go through the torture in the past for many years. History It soon turns out that Julian is actually Julian von Garibaldi, the twins' older half-brother and original crown prince. He was treated as a royal when he was younger, but was stripped of his rights and status many years ago after his mother, Rayleigh, was revealed to be plotting against Mejojo. Despite this, the twins evidently "allowed" him to live and gave him a place in the garden to stay. Even though he was disinherited, he doesn't mind since it allowed him to "gain brothers." Julian seems to bear no ill will towards his younger brothers, and exhibits a Master/Servant relationship with them. Julian has also been thoroughly "educated" by the twins, as seen by his broken state of mind. Although he is disinherited, he still cares very much about Weblin and its state, as seen by His True End. Relationships Fiona Galland From the very beginning since he first met her, Julian has always been nice, gentle, and caring towards Fiona. He sympathizes with her, and comforts her when she's forced to stay in the castle grounds after being accused of being a "witch". They both can relate to each other as they had never really been in the outside world, and during his route, they experience the outside world together. Mejojo Von Garibaldi Mejojo is Julian's younger half-brother. Auger Von Garibaldi Auger is Julian's younger half-brother. Trivia *It is hinted that, in His True End, he tortures Auger and Mejojo secretly just like what they did to him: a reason for the blood stain on his cuff, the amount of time he has been gone after he leaves his study, and voices that have been heard in the underground torture room that was thought to be closed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Feline Race Category:Male